twdgfffandomcom-20200213-history
Miles Long (ITF)
Miles is a character who appears in''' Into The Fray' by Thunderslate. He is a member of the Howe's Hardware Escapees, along with Vince, Wyatt, Shel, Becca, Russell, Annie and Laura. Character Miles puts on a tough front but he is not a brave man. For the majority of the story he is depressed due to the death of Laura, a close friend of his, but he finds solace in Becca, and in return provides consolation to her, knowing what she is going through. Miles is quick to anger, however, and when enraged he becomes extremely headstrong and ignorant. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Miles' life before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Miles lived in Carver's camp until it fell. From there he escaped with Vince, Shel, Becca, Russell, Wyatt, Annie and Laura, the last of whom was killed by an undead Carlos, causing him to spiral into depression. Once they were clear, he woke up in the morning and walked out onto a field, contemplating the futility of it all. He was talked out of it by Shel and Vince, the latter of whom took him to explore a building, where they met Marshall and Shepherd. He later exposed Marshall's secret with the help of Vince, Shel and Becca. It was an undead child which Marshall performed sick experiments on. Miles stayed behind and shot the walker, leading to Marshall finding him and stabbing him in the shoulder. He woke up the next morning, surprised to be alive, and found Becca, who told him of Shel's death. He comforted her, understanding the situation. Miles is next seen by Vince, fending off walkers with Becca. Vince saves him and the three are approached by Ralph who reunites them with Wyatt, Annie and Russell. A week later the group arrived at the Eastland mall in Indiana. They infiltrate it to search for supplies and Miles goes with Vince and Becca, feeling somewhat ill. They retrieve some jackets and some food and then meet up with the group to find them conversing with Daniel and Lucia, who later join the group. Afterwards they take the duo's weapons and keep an eye on them, leaving them open to being held at gunpoint by a bandit. One of the group shoots the bandit against Vince's wishes as it alerts a herd of walkers. The group is split up and Miles escapes with Vince and Becca. After a successful escape the three hide in a shed further up the road for a few days, hoping the others will pass by. Miles warns the other two that walkers are outside the shed and they have no choice but to fight through the herd, causing Becca to be bitten on the side of her right hand. After some discussion, Vince uses his machete which he sterilised with head to cut off the afflicted area. Later on Wyatt's half of the group finds them and after a brief scare, Lucia manages to get Becca breathing again. Vince carries the injured girl as they head north to the Outpost Lucia mentioned, but they are once again held up by a light further up the road. They hide in the bushes and everyone is knocked out. Miles wakes up to find out they have all been taken hostage by Ivan, Brandon, Donald and Ethan. Vince is tortured after Daniel and Lucia, albeit to a lesser extent. Throughout the encounter he puts on an aggressive tone to divert attention from Daniel, who works on freeing himself. When Ivan holds Annie at gunpoint Miles surrenders and says he has the information the bandit wants, which isn't true. He buys enough time for Vince to grab a lighter and Daniel to free himself and get a knife, but in doing so he tells the bandits he killed the man in the mall. Ivan surprises him, telling him to 'go wait over there,' but while Miles' back is turned Ivan shoots him in the shoulder, again in the ribs and finally in the heart, killing him. Death Killed by: * Ivan Killed Victims ''This list shows the victims Miles has killed: *Undead Child (Directly caused) Relationships Vince Miles and Vince share a mutual trust. Wyatt Miles and Wyatt are good friends, though they are at odds sometimes Laura Miles and Laura were good friends, though it is hinted that their relationship was more than that. Becca Miles and Becca bond after they both lose people who are important to them. They become good friends and it hits him hard when Becca is bit. Appearances Trivia *Miles' name is found in the official game, in the files for the Episode 'In Harm's Way'. *Miles' somewhat jumpy attitude in the first Episode is based on the files that include his name: * *Miles is noted to be taller than the other group members, his height being around 6" 1. * Miles' surname was confirmed to be "Long" on the 28th December 2014. References